ENTRE SERPIENTES
by ginny15black
Summary: Todo el mundo los teme,todos les admiran,todos les respetan,pero¿realmente como son ellos?un fan fic sli(pansy-draco)
1. Default Chapter

Entre serpientes

Todo el mundo los teme,todos los admiran,todos les respetan,pero¿realmente como son ellos?

Autora:ya he vuelto con un nuevo tabajo,al que por cierto considero una locura,es un draco pansy todos os direis¡que horror¡pero bueno yo intentare que vuestra manera de pensar cambie un pokito a lo largo del fic

Este primer capitulo sera el prologo,va a ser una historia bastante slithering,

OS DEJO CON LA LECTURA(·-·)

Todo mago que se precie conoce Hogwarts,sus muros,su historia,su director,sus casas...pero nosotras iremos mucho más lejos ,iremos directamente al corazón de Hogwarts,descubriremos su forma de pensar..

Lavender los castillos no piensan-reprocho Parvati Patil,

lo sé pero es que... ¡demonios¡es el quinto que rompo hoy¡-exclamo Lavender Brown arrugando el papel y lanzandolo al lago malhumorada

creo que deveriamos empezar fuerte-opinó parvati

¡sí¡

todos tienen que quedar prendados de la nueva revista

¡exacto¡

escribiremos sobre..-un griterio interrumpió a Parvati,se olleron muchos murmullos y ocho jovenes salieron a los jardines,con paso fuerte y mirada segura,los ocho se hacian llamar el grupo de las serpientes,encabezando la marcha Blaise Zabini,hijo de uno de los mas importantes miembros del ministerio,atractivo,frio y astuto un buen individuo slithering,a su lado Curnie Brandigam,reina de la superfialidad,guapa y aprovechada,mas atrás Millicent Bulstrode,grande y corpulenta,conocida por su brutalidad y groseria ,al lado de Millicent estaba Emma Parker,cuya inteligencia y personalidad embriagaba,su mayor virtud eran sus interesantes conversaciones,luego venia la pareja,sin duda más popular de Hogwarts,votados como chico y chica más guapos por tercera vez consecutiva,cogidos de la mano,con una sonrisa fría y socarrona,Pansy Parquinson y Draco Malfoy eran en muchos sentidos perfectos,el rey y la reina de las serpientes,ella tenia el pelo rubio ,con unos rizos perfectos, con ojos azules celestes,piel blanca y suave ,labios carnosos,sonrisa bonita,alta y esvelta,él, rubio con ojos grises ,blanco con piel tersa,alto y delgado,ambos causaban sensacion alla donde pasaban,eran la envidia de muchos y muchas,cuyo único objetivo era parecerse a ellos,Cerrando la marcha Crabbe y Goile dos especimenes cuya evolucion se había detenido en la de los australopithecus,su vida consistia en defender,y dejarse sobornar por el rey de las serpientes.

Parvati se apresuro a sacar fotos,mientras que Lavender los describia,una vez las serpientes se hubieron perdido ,ellas decidieron hacer una pequeña entrevista al"pueblo llano"empezaron por Ron Weasley,personaje importante en la jerarquia de griffindor

¿Pansy Parquinson?si sin duda la chica más guapa del colegio

se rumorea que estubo dos dias en casa de el hijo del ministro-susurro Hannah Abott en tono confidencial

se dice que tiene el pelo asegurado en 100.000 galleones-revelo Cristin Kreuk

¿Draco Malfoy?ufff,que pena que tenga novia-opinó Samantha Jacks

me tinte el pelo como el,así quizás Pansy se fije en mi-dijo timidamente un chico con gafas y mucho granos.

Luego ambas se dirigieron al invernadero para pasar todo a limpio

con esto vamos a triunfar-dijo Lavernder emocionada

II


	2. DETRÁS DEL ESPEJO

Zazu Argentina:muchas gracias por el review¡espero que te siga gustando¡

Mary:bueno esta pareja es muy especial e impredicible,espero que te guste mi forma de escribirlo ¡gracias por el review¡draco y pansy¡xD

Pansy y Draco llegaron a la sala común de las serpientes,no,no era la sala comun de Slithering,era una de las muchas aulas en desuso de hogwarts acomodada por ellos mismo solo las ocho serpientes tenian acceso a ellas,todo el mundo sabia de su existencia pero nadie de su ubicación,una vez ayí ambos se soltaron de la mano,y se sentaron en sofas alejados,cada uno enfrascados en su lectura,esa era sin duda una relaccion estraña,no se soportaban ,sin embargo,un hilo invisible hacia que muy pocas veces se separaran ,se conocian el uno al otro como la palma de su mano,no habia secretos entre ellos,ni tampoco un gestos de cariño cuando no estaban en público,eso si se besaban apasionadamente muy a menudo,nunca nadie sabria decir si se querian o se odiaban demasiado.La puerta volvió a abrirse Emma entró ,no saludó,solo abria la boca para decir cosas inteligentes aunque con Pansy hiciera alguna que otra escepción,ellas eran grandes amigas ,a pesar de no hablaran mucho,se sentójunto a Pansy a disfrutar de su silenciosa compañía

¿sabes donde esta Curnie?-preguntó la chica sin levantar la mirada de su revista

estará con Ludovic Boctrotar-dijo Emma

sinceramente no se que vió en él-replico Pansy cerrando su revista

yo si,la cartera-ambas se hecharon a reir hasta que Draco llego y se sento al lado de la rubia y apollo su cabeza en su hombro con un paquete de ranas de chocolate en la mano

¿de que hablais?-pregunto sin mirarlas

quieres saber demasiado -respondio Pansy cogiendole una rana de chocolate sin permiso

¿no me lo vas a decir?-dijo el con una ceja enarcada aun apollado en ella

no hablabamos de nada en particular,y levantate,no soy un asiento¿sabes?-dijo ella,pero el no se levanto,intento empujarlo pero al final se resigno y se volvio a hablar con Emma,para su sorpresa no estaba

¿dónde demonios se a metido?-dijo mirando hacia todos los lados

salió,mientras tratabas de tirarme del sofá

¿vamos fuera?esto esta muy solitario

no me apetece-el la empezo a besar violentamente ,y asi estubieron un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Blaise con una sonrisa,y se sentó ocupando el sitio donde emma se habia sentado

adivinad-dijo haciendo que los dos jovenes se separan con curiosidad y enarcando una ceja-es Potter ,se acaba de caer de la escoba,ahora esta en la enfermeria,acabo de ir a visitarle-dijo cinicamente-tiene las cafas rotas y se a dislocado el hombro¡parece una momia¡

Dicho esto Draco se levanto de un golpe y se dirigio a la puerta de la sala,miro con gesto impaciente a Pansy quien le siguio con una sonrisa pronunciada,y cerraron la puerta cogiendose de la mano y adoptando una postura arrogante,fueron andando hacia la enfermeria,seguidos por las miradas de admiracion de todo el mundo,entraron y miraron a su alrededor,Potter miraba hacia arriva ,tenia el cuello inmovilizado,Granger miraba a Weasley embelasada,y Weasley miraba a la recien llegada,embobado,la Griffindor pareció notarlo ,porque frunció el entrecejo y se levanto,pansy levanto mas aun la cabeza y hermione se puso delante de ella

¿qué quereis?-pregunto de malos modos

es obvio que a ti no,apartate sangre sucia-dijo Draco siseante

si habeis venido a molestar...-empezo con voz amenazardora

¿a molestar?Granger me ofendes-dijo la rubia con gesto teatral

Parquinson ya sabemos lo falsa que eres no hace falta que lo demuestres

dejame en paz sangre sucia,yo no tengo la culpa de que Weasley me considere mejor que a ti

Todo lo siguiente paso muy deprisa,Hermione empujó a Pansy quién se golpeó bruscamentela espalda contra la pared,la rubia se avalanzo sobre ella y en un parpadeo se armo un gran barullo,Ron cogio a hermione ,y Draco a pansy ,pero ambas seguian pataleando en el aire,como pudo el rubio la saco de ayi

no te puedo sacar a ningún sitio-dijo Draco mirandola con reproche

yo no soy tu perro Draco,-dicho esto se fue corriendo en busca de Curnie,Emma o alguién que la entendiera.Draco sin envargo cuando vió que la chica se alejaba y ya no le veia,volvió a meterse en la enfermeria,dirigiendose a Hermione

Granger,no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima,la envidia no es buena

Luego se fue sonriendo,en busca de inocentes

Parvati¿has fotografiado eso?-pregunto Lavender viendo como Pansy y Draco salian ,ella muy enfadada,y cuando este ablaba con ella ,ella se iba corriendo

si,perfecto,una crisis siempre despierta interes¿no crees?

que opinas ¿infidelidad?

yo me decanto más por el embarazo

no lo creo de todas maneras llegaremos hasta el fondo de este asunto-dijo Lavender con voz tomada


	3. algo pasa con Curnie

Contestacion de reviewssss¡¡¡¡¡

Zazu argentina:olaa¡¡gracias de nuevo por tu review voi a leer ahora tus fics o almenos uno mañana leere el otro esk son las 2 casi¡¡aki esta la actualizacion

Mary:bueno en este capitulo la investigacion se atasca un poco ¡me alegro de k te guste¡respecto al humor no puedo evitarlo XD va demasiado conmigo¡¡gracias por el review¡¡

Yel Littrell:olaaa¡gracias por dejar review,espero q la historia te siga gustando¡¡¡

Draco leia un articulo del profeta que describia el ultimo ataque de los mortifagos en gringots que acabo siendo un fracaso,la puerta de la sala de las serpientes tambien conocida como"el nido"se abrio bruscamente,Draco giro su cabeza,Curnie Brandigam y Joss Stone se besaban apasionadamente,mientras el segundo empezaba a desabrocharle la camiseta,volvio a enfrascarse en su lectura aburrido ,pero cuando ambos calleron pesadamente sobre el sofa que el estaba Draco se levanto molesto cogio a Joss del cuello de la tunica y lo empujo fuertemente hacia la salida,Curnie miro indignada la puerta y se llevo la mano a la cadera

¿qué has hecho?

hecharlo-respondio el rubio con naturalidad volviendo a su lectura

Curnie se sento aburrida ,luego miro a Draco con lujuria ,sonrio,se acerco a el y se sento sobre sus piernas,Draco la ignoro,la chica sin darse por vencida comenzo a darle pequeños besos por el cuello,el le dio un empujon pero la chica volvio a montarsele encima,finalmente el rubio se levanto yavandono la sala malhumorado,al salir se topo cara a cara con Pansy quien solto un suspiro y se acomodo un mechon rubio de pelo que se le habia escapado de detrás de la oreja

no te he visto antes-comento Draco

no planeaba que me vieras

¿y ese buen humor?-pregunto sarcastico

me han suspendido encantamientos

¿en serio?-pregunto con burla

no,lo que pasa es que Blaise ha vuelto a hacerlo

¿a vendido fotos tuyas a Crevey?

exacto,esperate a que lo encuentre

¿por cuánto las ha vendido?-pregunto en broma pero la rubia le fulmino con la mirada-no esta aquí,solo estan Curnie y su sindrome de niufomania

oh no,David Custom le ha vuelto a rechazar ,pobrecita ,ablare con ella.¿Dónde ibas?

lejos de ella,

pues adios

¿adios?¿eso es todo?-dijo el rubio cogiendola por la cintura y acercandosa a ella

¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres un pesado?

se que en el fondo no me odias del todo

demasiado en el fondo-dicho esto la rubia se puso de puntillas ,le dio un corto beso y entro por la puerta liberandose de los brazos del chico,ahí dentro su amiga se miraba en un espejo y se maquillaba exageradamente

¿Curnie?¿estas bien?

¡claro que estoy bien¿por qué no habria de estarlo?¿piensas que no puedo vivir sin el?¡si puedo¡¿no lo ves ?¡si puedo-a la chica,que estaba pintandose los labios de un rojo intenso,el pulso le fallo y se mancho toda la cara de rojo,con furia se lo restrego pero en vez de desaparecer la mancha se espandio-¿por qué todo me sale mal?-dijo dando una fuerte patada al suelo

Pansy la miro de soslayo,Curnie era sin duda todo un misterio,bajo su imagen de chica facil y superficial habia alguien que lo habia pasado muy mal,toda su vida habia cambiado cuando despues de dos años David Custom la dejo por una slithering muy espavilada,y con mala fama ,ella en su desesperacion se volvio superficial y una chica poco respetable,intentaba dia tras dia recuaperar a David,pero cada vez que este la rechazaba insultandola por haber caido tan bajo,ella le entraba ansiedad y se desquitaba con todos los chicos que podia,claro que nunca iba a admitir en publico que por David sentia algo mas que atraccion fisica

tranquila Curnie,ponte esto-dijo pasandole un tarro verdoso

me tengo que ir-dijo cuando ya se habia deshecho del carmin

¿dónde vas?

no lo se,pero necesito lucir mi maquillage¿no crees?-la chica pelirroja le sonrio y le guiño un ojo,luego salio de la sala moviendo excesivamente sus caderas

¡otra vez sola¡ ¡genial¡-suspiro resignada-un momento¡Blaise¡-dijo antes de abandonar de nuevo la sala

En otra parte del castillo Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown caminaban deprisa

¡no me lo puedo creer¡¿dónde se habran metido?-pregunto Lavender parandose en seco

No lo se,no lo entiendo

parvati ya tenemos suficiente material para la portada:los amores de Harry Potter,trucos de Roger Davies para mantenerse en forma,que se siente al ser un sombrero seleccionador...

Lavender con eso no tenemos ni para empezar¡las dos sabemos bien que sin serpientes no hay noticia¡

ahí esta el problema querida¡no hay serpientes¡estaran en el nido

pues vallamos a el

¡pues claro¡todo seria mas facil si supieramos donde esta-replico sarcastica Lavender

ella nos lo podria decir..

es peligrosa..

por una buena cantidad..-Insistio Parvati

cierto pero si nos pillan pondrian a todos en nuestra contra-dijo insegura la griffindor

de eso se trata,de que no nos pillen¡ven¡-la morena cogio a su amiga del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla por los pasillos

fin de capitulo¡¡weno ya se q es algo corto¡pero esk son las 2:30 a.m jajaj y estoy muerta de sueño¡pero actualizare pronto¡¡¡¡dejad reviewsss plis


	4. GENTE PELIGROSA

QUIER AGRADECER A ALMA DEL ALMA,Y A MARY¡

En una habitación oscura,alumbrada por un único candelabro que tan solo desprendia una tenue luz amarillenta una pluma se deslizaba con ligereza ,una cabeza castaña se incorporo dando lugar a los inconfundibles ojos verdes de Lavender Brown algo cerrados a causa del sueño,miró a la chica que tenia enfrente con desconfianza

¿estas segura de todo?

Brown no me vengas con chorradas,ya has visto las pruevas

no podemos enfrentarnos a ella sin pruevas suficientes¿sabes de quién estamos hablando?-murmuró sárcastica

dejamela a mi-Parvati Patil se había levantado y daba vueltas al lugar-si no hay más pruevas no hay trato

El trato pedia pruevas condundentes,y aquí estan-dijo "ella"levantandose para encararla

No veo la contundencia de esta foto-dijo la Griffindor mostrando la foto

Esta bien,sabreis de mi,pero yo de vosotras no jugaria con fuego-la chica les dirigió a ambas una mirada amenazante y abandonó el lugar con un portazo

Te dije que era peligrosa

Es la única que conoce la entrada de el nido ¿cómo podemos confiar en ella¿y si no lo sabe ?quiero decir ,si lo supiera nos lo podria decir..

Ni idea , yo me voy a la cama ya-murmuro Parvati derrotada

Era sabado por la mañana ,Pansy Parquinson iba como un torbellino de una parte a otra de la habitacion ,le habían desaparecido algunas cosas

¡Blaise como te tengo que decir que no escarbes entre mis cosas¡

Esta vez no e sido yo,lo juro-dijo el chico entrando por la puerta de la habitacion de las chicas- nadie se fia de mi,siempre tengo yo la culpa..

Corta el rollo y dale sus cosas-dijo Curnie de manera agresiva

Oh ¡si ha entrado Curnie soy una guarra Brandigam¿y esa sonrisa?no me digas¡David Custom se ha dado cuenta de que aún no estas muerta¡

Pudrete-respondó ácidamente

Pudrete tu

¡Pudriros los dos pero antes me devolveis mis cosas¡

Me quedaria discutiendo co vosotros ,pero Jeremy Graham me espera-dijo sacando su pintalavios de carmin

Blaise le fulminó con la mirada

Zorra –murmuró con odio,ella se giró , le envió un beso guiñandole un ojo descaradamente y se fué agitando el bolso

Blaise aparto su mirada de ella y miro a Pansy

¿qué te ha desaparecido?

Ella le miro nerviosamente

la cadena y dos fotos de cuando tu y yo...

¡que¡

Pansy vio como Millicent devoraba un pastel fuera de la habitación y como Emma aún dormia en el cuarto común de las chicas,sacó a Blaise de el nido y se apollo contra el muro

han desaparecido,crei que tu las tendrias

¡te dije que no las guardaras¡si Draco las pilla...-dijo el pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de la chica,arrinconandola

le dire que todo fue un error

claro fue un error que le pusieras los cuernos con su mejor amigo

fue ya hace un año

ocho meses

Pansy que estaba contra el muro ,noto una luz fosforescente en medio de la semioscuridad

¿qué ha sido eso?-pregunto confundida,Blaise se aparto , escrutó el pasillo y la volvió a arrinconar

hay que recuperarlas

lo se

Un rubio Slithering se acercaba por el pasillo contemplando con el entrecejo fruncido la escena que su novia y su mejor amigo protagonizan

¿qué aceis?-pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

Ambos jovenes dieron un salto separandose

nada-comento Blaise andando en direccion contraria hasta que la oscuridad se lo trago

Una joven sonreia maliciosamente con una camara mágica entre manos,ansiosa por ver los frutos de su trabajo.

¿Qué haciais?

Amenazarle,ya sabes por lo de las fotos

Valla desde lejos parecias tu la amenazada-dijo Draco levantando una ceja,viendo a la chica contra la pared

Pues no era así-a Pansy le brillaron los ojos al ver el paquete que sobresalia de la túnica del rubio dirigió su mano rápidamente hacía el sobre y se lo arrebató agilmente,vió el sobre y lo leyó con una sonrisa-Lucius lo consiguió

Si

¿Cómo que sí?Draco esa fiesta será la más importante que hallamos presenciado jamás¡no lo puedo creer¡si hasta irá el actor de magos adolescentes¡

no se que le ves,es solo un guaperas sin ningún aspiración en la vida-dijo Draco arrugando el sobre

¿y a que aspiras tu?-pregunto ella

mi novia es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts¿qué más quiero?-dijo arrimando a la chica a su cuerpo

pues eso otro guaperas sin aspiraciones en la vida-dijo la chica soltandose

Blaise Zabini entraba en la sala de las serpientes mientras todos cenaban ,se sento en el sofa y oyo romperse algo en el cuarto de las chicas ,se dirigió al lugar y vio la puerta cerrada escuchó un gritito deCurnie y se volvió a sentar con los puños entrecerrados suponiendo lo que estaba haciendo,pero luego escuchó otro glpe más fuerte,y entró al cuarto sin llamar,tirada sobre la moqueta estaba Curnie rodeada peligrosamente de botellas de whisnski de fuego rotas ,la chica trataba de levantarse,tanteando con la mano hasta que finalmente se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano,estaba borracha.El se dirigió con cuidado de no cortarse hacía ella y la levanto,andando torpemente la condujo hacía el baño y la sentó en la taza del retrete mientras se dirigia hacía botiquin,el moreno se agachó y cuando se disponia a curarle el dedo sintió como Curnie le besaba el cuello

estate quieta-le pidió el mientras le acababa de curar el dedo

¡olvida eso¡- la chica volvió a besarle en el cuello el la levanto y ella se agarró con sus piernas a la cintura del chico,y el caminó unos pasos hasta meterse en la ducha ,ella que estaba muy ocupada ni se dio cuenta de que el chico dirigia una de sus manos al grifo,agua helada empezó a recorrer los cuerpos de ambos,y la chica poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia,mientras temblaba

¡Seras idiota¡esta helada¡-dijo malhumorada secandose

Mientras la chica se secaba el salió aún empapado salió y vió que encima de la cama de la chica su diario estaba abierto de par en par lo cogió y leyó lo último escrito

"el pasa de mi lo necesito,hare lo que sea, David volvera con migo"lo demás estaba muy borroso,tanto que no se leia,lanzó el diario con furia hacía la cama sin preocuparse de que la chica notara que lo había cogido,hizo desaparecer con la varita los cristales,y se fue a cenar


	5. ¿SERPIENTE O VÍVORA?

Se que no es mucho, y que he tardado una barbaridad en postear,¡lo siento¡ es que se me olvido esta historia ,la continuación no es gran cosa peor espero que os guste¡

Mientras el sol del mediodía tarde trataba de abrirse paso entre las nubes ,se escuchó un grito terrible ,muchos de los alumnos que estaban comiendo saltaron de sus sillas, los profesores sacaron sus varitas ,¿sería un troll?¿acaso Voldemort había descubierto como burlar la seguridad de Dumbledore¡

-¡ya ha salido¡ ha salido la nueva revista ¡-dijo la niña que había gritado corriendo hacia su mesa ,en Ravenclaw donde la gente empezó a rodearla

-¿donde la has conseguido?

-Brown y Patil la venden en el invernadero 4

De repente todos los platos quedaron olvidados, y todos se dirigieron hacia la salida provocando una gran estampida

Los pasillos estaban más bulliciosos que nunca, alumnos de diferentes casas, se sentaban en circulo, discutiendo el titular de la primera página, mientras en el nido ,las serpientes acaban de comer tranquilamente

-¿alguna vez habéis tenido ese sentimiento de que algo va mal?-preguntó Curnie apartando su plato con una mueca de disgusto

-a mi me pasa cada vez que van a dar las notas-dijo Goile con la boca llena

-no, es algo muy malo, voy a ver-dijo levantándose , dirigiéndose al espejo y retocándose el maquillaje

-voy contigo-dijo Emma rápidamente

Las dos salieron ,perdiéndose en las multitud de pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pasillo muy concurrido ,la gente les veía y se les quedaba mirando, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído

-trae aquí-le espetó Emma a un niño de segundo arrebatándole la revista

Los ojos de las dos se quedaron divagando de un lado a otro de la portada ,con una foto de Blaise acorralando a Pansy en una situación bastante comprometedora con un titulo que rezaba,"La serpiente que resultó ser vívora"

Emma abrió la primera página ,sus ojos se movían a una velocidad estremecedora ,y en algunas momentos parecían querer salirse de su órbita , cuando leyó el último párrafo ahogo un gritito y se giró para encontrarse con el hueco vacío que segundos antes había ocupado Curnie.

Parvati se llevó un tímido sorbo de whisky de fuego a los labios ,viendo como su amiga daba vueltas como loca brindando de vez en cuando

-¡por el éxito¡-dijo Lavender

-¡por el dinero¡-contesto Parvati

-¡por un Draco Malfoy soltero¡-volvió a vociferar Borwn

Parvati iba a contestar ,pero vio una cosa castaña descender la ladera rápidamente , conforme la distancia iba disminuyendo ,pudo reconocer a Curnie Brandigam,que se plató en frente de ella, a una distancia prudente, desprendía rabia por cada poro de su piel y tenia lacara contorsionada en una mueca salvaje

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Lavender desde atrás

Aquello pareció detonar la bomba, Curnie se lanzó encima de Parvati, que gritó a Lavender que pusiera el dinero a buen recaudo

Aquel día estaba siendo inaudito, pensó Cho Chang ,primero aquella noticia, todos se habían plantado en el pasillo buscando respuestas, pero desde que tuvieran que llevar a Curnie Brandigam con el labio partido a enfermeria ,no abían vuelto a ver a ninguna otra serpiente ,sin embargo ahora delante de sus ojos,pasaba Pansy,la reina, corriendo como alma que lleva al diabl o.Su pelo rubio volaba en todas direcciones despeinado y pequeñas perlas de sudor caían por su frente fruncida por la preocupación, Cho no sabía que ella no era la única serpiente fuera del nido, de hecho el nido estaba vacío, Draco al enterarse de la noticia había salido hecho una fiera,Emma ,Goile ,Crabbe y Millicent estaban arrebatando a los alumnos cada ejemplar de revista que veían ,Blaise estaba en la enfermería ,debatiéndose si sería un buen momento o no para hablar con Curnie,estaba parado tratando de mirar por la ranura de la puerta cunado alguien le tocó el hombro

-¿pasas o que?-le espetó

-no yo...ya me iba

Blaise se fue dando grandes zancadas no volviéndose ni una vez a mirar como David Custom entraba en la enfermería


End file.
